The Adventures of Luna the Neko: At the Phantomhive Manor!
by kurokero22
Summary: Ciel and his Butler, Sebastian find a girl that was beat up and take her over to the Phantomhive Manor that turns out to be a cat demoness, in other words, a NEKO. What kind of shenanigans will happen? How will Sebastian react? Read more to find out!
1. At the Manor!

**Hello everyone! This is my first story and it has to do with Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and my O.C. Luna. Please enjoy and rate and comment! Thanks!**

Sebastian walked alongside his master, Ciel Phantomhive, who was shifting his eyes everywhere, looking for someone- probably a girl to fill in a spot to be an official Phantomhive house maid. Ciel closed his eyes in an annoyed fashion. "Jesus, Sebastian, what are those noises?" Sebastian turned and pointed to a group of kids huddling over something. "Over there, My Lord." Ciel shook his head. "What the hell are they laughing about?" Ciel turned and started to walk to the group, with Sebastian following. As he arrived to the group, he heard, "Hey, kick her there! Ha! She's so ugly!" Ciel got angry. How dare they hurt a girl? "Oi! What's going on here?" The kids stared in horror as Sebastian and Ciel towered above them. "N-nothing! S-sorry Mister!" They ran away in fright. Ciel kneeled down to find a beautiful girl with long, purple hair that had cuts and bruises all over her body. "Damn kids.. Carry her, Sebastian. We're taking her in." Sebastian bowed as he picked up the limp. unconscious girl in his arms.

Ciel sat in the carriage. "When we get to the mansion, I want you to give this girl the best hospitality. When you think that she's ready to talk, bring her to me. Do you understand, Sebastian?" "Yes, My Lord."

"Wha-? Where am I?" Sebastian smiled. "So it seems that you are awake, Milady." The girl put her hand to her head. "My head hurts. Everywhere hurts." Her big, golden eyes shifted to the ground and then to Sebastian. "Come, let me give you a bath, and then I will take care of your wounds." Sebastian picked her up and took her to the washroom.

Sebastian helped the girl take off her clothes as he turned on the faucet. "So tell me, what is your name?" The girl blushed and said quietly, "L-Luna.." Sebastian smiled and helped her get in the tub. Luna tried to hide her pleasure of the hot water enveloping her cuts. "I think Luna is a wonderful name." Luna blushed. "Myah- I-I mean, thank you." Sebastian grabbed the sponge and started to wash her shoulders. "It seems that you have cuts here too, Luna." Said Sebastian, frowning. Luna's eyes perked up. "Excuse me, but I never got your name." "Ah, please forgive me. My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am the butler of the Phantomhive household." Sebastian put some soap in his hands and started to scrub her hair. "T-thank you for doing this, Sebastian." "It's no problem. I do this for my Master everyday, except that he doesn't have as much hair as you." Luna looked into the water and saw all the dirt that came off her skin. "Nyah~" He washed off the soap from her hair and wrapped her in a towel. "This mansion is so pretty.. I've never been in one before.." Sebastian smirked. "I see. Maybe tomorrow I can give you a tour. Come let's go to your quarters. Everyone is downstairs, so they won't see you."

As they reached the room, Luna tugged on Sebastian's tailcoat. "Hm? Yes, Luna?" Luna looked at the floor. "I-I have to show you something, Sebastian." Sebastian's eyebrows arched. "And that is?" Luna closed her eyes tightly. As she opened her eyes, black cat ears appeared on her head and a tail peeked out of the towel. Sebastian's eyes widened. "C-cat.." He came closer and said, "M-may I?" Luna nodded her head. "I'm actually a cat demoness. But I'm just a kitten for now." Sebastian nodded his head as he scratched behind Luna's ears, causing her to purr. "I hope that you know that I am a demon too." Luna nodded her head. "I know. I sensed your abnormal aura and realized that you were a demon as well." She looked up at Sebastian. "Um.." She looked at the floor and started to nuzzle against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian blushed madly. He cleared his throat. "Well then, Luna. Shall I get you changed?" Luna nodded her head but winced as she tried to sit up on the bed. "Oh my. Your cuts. Why did they hurt you?" Said Sebastian as his eyes flickered a bright red then turned to normal. "Well, they saw me with my ears and tail and they just- I don't know.." Sebastian brought out a first aid kid and started to put bandages on her wounds. "Well, you'll feel better soon, Luna. Now it's time to put some clothes on." He brought a dress with a hole cut out in the back for her tail. "A wonderful demoness like you has to show her tail, doesn't she?" He helped Luna put on the dress and added a pink bow to her tail and a choker with bells on her neck.

"Now, the Young Master wants to see you, so why don't I guide you there?" Sebastian held the door and extended his hand to Luna. Luna grabbed hold of his hand and walked with him. "So, Luna, how old are you?" Luna smiled. "I'm about a thousand years! My birthday is on December 12th!" Sebastian smiled. "How nice, Luna. Oh, look, we're at the Young Master's office." Sebastian knocked on the door and said, "Pardon us." Luna peeked through the door and repeated Sebastian. "Pardon us!" The boy sighed. "Come in.." Luna came in, her tail swishing. "Hello!" Ciel attempted to smile. "Hello. May I have your name-" His face turned pale at the sight of her ears and tail. "My name is Luna!" "U-um.. Pardon me, but- your ears- and that tail.." Luna's tail swished as she touched her ears. "Hm? These?" Sebastian cleared his throat. "Forgive me for interrupting, but Luna is a cat demoness." Ciel looked down at Luna from his desk. "You can touch them if you want, Ciel." Luna walked over to Ciel and he reached out and scratched behind her ears, making her purr.

"Amazing..." Ciel whispered.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Anyway, Luna, I was wondering if you wanted to come eat dinner with me, since you will be staying here from now on." Luna's eyes lit up. "I- I'm going to stay here? Oh boy!" Luna ran over and hugged Ciel. "Now, now.." Ciel said as he was glomped by the kitten.

**~END OF CHAPTER 1! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! (^_^)~**


	2. Dinner is Served!

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the feedback! I also wanted to say that I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does. So, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

Luna's tail wrapped around Sebastian's leg as she held his hand. "I think you need something to eat, Luna. Your stomach is growling." Luna held her stomach. "I'm used to it. I haven't eaten in a long while." Sebastian frowned. "Then we must go to the kitchen."

Sebastian set out a bottle of milk and gave Luna a little piece of strawberry shortcake. Luna looked at the fork and knife on both sides of the plate and was about to grab the cake with her hands until Sebastian stopped her. "Ah-ah-ah!" He grabbed her hand and said, "Do you see these utensils?" Luna nodded her head. "Then you have to use them if you want to be an elegant lady, Luna." He grabbed the fork and her hand to show her how to cut the cake.

"See? Now say 'Ah'." Luna opened her mouth and said "Nyah!"as he put the cake in her mouth. "A lady also has to chew with her mouth closed." Luna furrowed her brow after she finished eating the piece of cake on the fork. "Gee, there's so many things to do if you want to be 'elegant'. How can I do it?" Sebastian tilted his head and smiled. "I think you'll get adjusted to it quickly." Luna grabbed the fork carefully and cut a piece of her cake. Sebastian noticed and praised her. "Good job, Luna!" He scratched her behind the ears. Luna blushed and finished her cake.

Sebastian later walked Luna to her room. "W-why am I staying here, Sebastian?" Sebastian opened the door. "Well, I'm going to make dinner, so I thought that you might want to rest." Luna looked up at him. "Will you come back, Se-Sebastian?" Sebastian put his hand over his heart. "Of course, Luna." Luna walked over to the bed. "Okay, b-bye, Sebastian." Sebastian waved his hand lightly as he closed the door. He walked down the hall. "She's obviously had some trauma.."

Sweat appeared on Luna's face. What if Sebastian doesn't come back? Luna shook her head. No, he said he would.

Sebastian came back just to find Luna asleep muttering his name in her sleep. Sebastian smiled as he stroked her hair. Luna opened her eyes and gave him a caring smile as her ears twitched. "Se-Sebastian.. You came back.." Sebastian lifted her off the bed and carried her. "Of course I did." He sat her down on the chair and smoothed her hair. "Time for dinner, Luna."

As Sebastian walked to the dining hall with Luna, Ciel smirked. "Enjoy your nap, Luna?" Luna blushed. "I- um-" Ciel laughed. "Just kidding. Sebastian checked on you earlier and told me." Luna's face felt hot. Sebastian checked on her?

"Now, why don't we start dinner?" Sebastian came around and pushed Luna and Ciel's chairs in. "Today we have crunchy salmon fish cakes seasoned with corn flake crumbs. Our beverage will be Royal Tea, infused with low-grown Flowery Pekoe. I hope you find it enjoyable." Luna's eyes shone when she heard the word "Salmon". Then, suddenly a maid with red hair and with glasses too big for her face appeared out of nowhere. She smiled and started to blush at Luna. Luna was about to pierce her dinner with the silverware, but it was too late. Mey Rin ran towards Luna, extending her hands. "She's so cute! Yes, yes!" Luna's eyes widened. "Hey- watch out!"

Everything spilled on Mey Rin and on Luna. Mey Rin was on top of Luna. She blushed madly. "Oh my! I-I'm so sorry!" Mey Rin quickly stood up and grabbed a napkin. Luna stood up. "It's okay! R-really!" Mey Rin started to cry. "No! I ruined your dress!" Luna extended a hand to Mey Rin. "Come on. You can help me pick a new one." Mey Rin was surprised. "Y-you're not mad at me?" Luna shook her head and turned to Ciel. "Is it okay If I pick a new dress?" Ciel sighed and nodded his head.

"Um, pardon me, but- are those cat ears? And do you have a tail?" Luna nodded her head. "I'm a cat demoness. Oh, and my name is Luna." Mey Rin's curious face turned into an evil smile. "Ah, so that's why.." Luna had a confused look. "What?" Mey Rin put the napkin to her nose. "Sebastian adores you!" Luna blushed madly. "What?! Really?" Mey Rin nodded her head vigorously. "Today he released the thirteen kittens he used to have because he's been hanging around you! He.. He loves you!" Luna put her hands to her cheeks. They were hot. "H-how do you know?" Mey Rin smiled. "Trust me, I've been here for a long time. I've seen him with cats outside. He looks like.."

Luna covered her mouth and her eyes widened as Mey Rin told her all of the (inappropriate) things that Sebastian looks like when he's around cats or kittens. That was when Luna noticed that Mey Rin's napkin was red. Very red. "I- I think you have to go to the washroom." Mey Rin stared at her napkin. "Oh! Yes, Yes! I'll be back!" Mey Rin ran out of Luna's room. Luna put her back against the door. "I have to change!" Luna slipped on a dress and rushed out the door.

Ciel sighed. "How can that girl have so much patience?" Sebastian finished cleaning up. "She's just one of a kind, My Lord."

"Hi! I'm sorry I'm late!" Sebastian blushed as he saw Luna rushing over to her seat, her bells on her choker jingling. He walked over and pushed in her chair. "Glad to see that you're back, Luna." Luna smiled at him. "Thank you, Sebastian."

Ciel took a sip of his tea. "Well, now that THAT'S out of the way, how about I ask you something?" Luna finished chewing her food. "Hm? Oh, sure!" Ciel sighed. "Luna, would you like to be an official Phantomhive house maid?" Luna took a sip of her tea. "If that means that I'll get to stay here, then of course!" Ciel looked pleased. "Now, about the pay-" Luna shook her head. "No, no. Really, I don't need it!" Ciel was taken aback. "What? Don't you want to buy.. Girly, frilly things?" Luna shook her head. Ciel sighed. "Alright. If you want." Luna smiled as she finished her meal and her tea. Ciel crossed his arms. "Sebastian will take care of you and show you the ropes. If you need anything, talk to him." Luna nodded her head.

After being changed in her nightgown, Sebastian put her in bed. "Get some sleep, Luna. You have a big day tomorrow." Luna rested her head on the pillow and looked into Sebastian's eyes. After a few seconds, she sat up, put her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Sebastian blushed madly. Luna laid back down. Sebastian smiled. "I can't either. Goodnight, Luna."

"Goodnight."

**~Okay! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I can't wait to write more tomorrow! Thank you all so much!~**


	3. A Crazy Crew

**~Hello everyone! I just cannot wait to write again. I personally LOOOVED the ending of chapter 2. I'm such a Sebby fangirl ^^' Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own my O.C. Luna.**

**See ya in the next chapter!~**

Sebastian entered the room quietly as he walked over to the bed. "Luna. Luna, it's time to wake up." Luna turned over on the bed to look at Sebastian. "Good morning.." "You have a big day today, remember?" Luna sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh yeah..." Sebastian laid out the new maid outfit for her. He sat Luna up and helped her take off her clothes. He slipped on the dress and tied the bow on the back. "You look cute in that, Luna." Luna smiled at him drowsily. He put the maid bonnet on her head. "..Sebastian?" Sebastian held Luna's hand. "Yes, Luna?" Luna rubbed her eyes. "Do you ever sleep?" Sebastian put his hand to his chin as he walked down the hall with Luna. "Considering that I finish cleaning around here and I prepare everything for the next day.." He smiled at Luna. "No, I do not sleep. I consider sleep as a luxury." Luna looked up at Sebastian. "Wow, Sebastian. You're... Remarkable.." Sebastian tilted his head and smiled. "I am merely one hell of a butler." Luna tilted her head. "Does that make me one hell of a maid?" "Probably, Luna."

Sebastian led Luna to the kitchen. "You can watch me prepare the Young Master's breakfast." As they were about to enter the kitchen, they heard a loud BOOM. Luna's ears flattened against her head and she held onto Sebastian's leg. "Wh-what was that?!" Luna was feeling Sebastian's aura getting even darker than it was. Sebastian kicked the door open. "'What is going on here?!" From the kitchen emerged a man with a large afro holding a flamethrower. "S-sorry Sebastian. I wanted ta' prepare the Young Master's tea like you do.." Sebastian held his head in his hands. "And what made you use that flamethrower?" The man put his hand behind his head. "Well it didn't get hot enough.." Sebastian walked over and punched him in the face. "Hey! It was an accident! I didn't mean to burn the whole kitchen..." "I honestly need to put that thing off-limits." Sebastian turned to Luna. "Luna, this is Bardroy. The idiot who caused this mess." Bardroy balled up his fists. "Hey! I am not an idiot!" Sebastian smiled at Luna. "Shall we go and meet Finnian?" Sebastian turned towards Bardroy. "Oh yes, and you will clean this up, right, Bardroy? Or else?" Bardroy sighed.

"I hope that Finnian didn't do anything crazy this time.." Luna smiled. "What a crazy crew.." Sebastian sighed. "Yes, things are certainly abnormal here at this mansion." Luna scurried behind Sebastian because of a large cracking sound. "Mr. Sebastian!" Sebastian sighed. "Finnian! What happened?!" Finnian ran over to Sebastian. "I accidentally made a tree fall down!" "Then why don't you fix it?" "B-but.. It was big!" "Finnian, I have to prepare the Young Master's tea. Go fix it yourself.. If you made it fall down, you can pick it up." Sebastian sighed again. "Luna, this is Finnian." Luna waved at him. Sebastian grabbed hold of Luna's hand. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Sebastian grabbed a teapot and started to make Ciel's tea. "Young Master's favorite tea is Earl Grey for the mornings. To make a good tea, you add one scoop and then an extra for the person. Let it steep." Luna nodded. "It does smell good, Sebastian." Sebastian put the tea on a cart. "Now to bring this to the Young Master.. Why don't you come with me, Luna?" Luna held his hand, with her tail swishing.

Sebastian knocked on the door to Ciel's office. "Pardon us." Ciel sighed. "About time.." "Sebastian poured the tea into the teacup and set it on Ciel's desk. "The others caused much trouble." Ciel took a sip of his tea. "They always do.. Luna, did you meet everyone?" Luna nodded her head. "Yes. I think I'll enjoy staying here, Young Master." Ciel nodded his head. "That's good. Has Sebastian been taking care of you?" Luna smiled. "He's done a great job doing it." "Now, Luna, I think you should follow Sebastian and observe what he's doing from now on." Luna glanced at Sebastian. He was smiling. Ciel waved his hand. "Well, go on.."

It was evening. Sebastian held Luna's hand. "I guess you can help me make dinner, Luna." Luna's eyes lit up. "Really? Wow! I can't wait to give it to Young Master!" Sebastian chuckled. "Alright, we have to wash our hands first."

After they washed their hands, Sebastian and Luna were looking for suggestions to make something for dinner. "I know! What about... Pasta!" Sebastian smiled at Luna. "What a great idea, Luna! We can make some spaghetti and meatballs.. Young Master hasn't had that in a while." Sebastian prepared the meat and the tomato sauce and started to boil the pasta. After everything was finished, Luna jumped into Sebastian's arms. "I think Young Master will love it!" Sebastian hugged her and laughed. "I bet he will."

Sebastian put the plate on Ciel's table. "I hope you enjoy it. Luna helped me make it." Luna smiled. "Yeah! I hope you like it!" Ciel took a taste of it. "What are all you looking at? It tastes fine." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian was walking in the hall with Luna. "Yes, Luna?" Luna held his hand in both of hers. "I want to stay up with you. Please?" Luna blushed at the sight of Sebastian's face in the dim candlelight. "Do you think you can stay up?" Luna nodded her head. "Yes, Sebastian! I... I wanna be with you!" Sebastian blushed. "Very well, then." He scooped up Luna and put her on his shoulders. After a few minutes, Sebastian walked over to a window and opened it. The full moon was out. "Everything seems quiet, doesn't it, Luna?" Luna blushed. Her stomach felt all tickly. She leaned over to see Sebastian. "Sebastian?" Sebastian turned his head towards Luna. Luna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.


	4. A Full Moon

**~Hey everyone! This is gonna be a very short, mushy chapter.. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Oh yeah and I don't own Black butler. I only own Luna. Enjoy!~**

Sebastian's eyes widened as he received the kiss from Luna. It was twelve AM and the moon was full and beautiful. He smiled as he picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. Luna brought out a piece of folded paper and opened it. She blushed. It was supposed to be a drawing of Luna and Sebastian holding hands, but instead it was a drawing of them kissing! "Um-" Sebastian's eyebrows arched. "Luna, what is that?" Luna tried to hide it, but it was too late! Sebastian blushed madly as he examined the paper.

"Very well, then." Sebastian blushed as he put the paper to the side of the windowsill. Luna held Sebastian's hands as she looked up at him. "Sebastian, I-" She was interrupted by the passionate kiss that Sebastian gave her.

"S-Sebastian! I- I.." Sebastian smiled.

"It looked like you enjoyed that, Luna.." Luna closed her eyes as her tail swished.

"I love you." Sebastian blushed as Luna kissed him this time.

"I love you too, Luna." He picked her up as she started to doze off.


	5. The Escapee

~**Hey! I hope you enjoy chapter 5! I totally fangirled on chapter 4! ^^' Anyway, I won't be able to write tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. I only own Luna.**

**Enjoy!~**

"Luna." Sebastian sat on the bed. He smiled as he heard his name being muttered in her sleep. He made a sad smile. _She really loves me, doesn't she?_ Sebastian held her in his arms. "Wake up." He pet the spot behind her ears, making her wake up. "I'm glad you're awake, Luna." Luna rubbed her eyes and yawned. Luna stared at the floor with a sad look. _Was that all a dream last night? _Sebastian stroked her hair. "Luna, it wasn't a dream. Though it felt like one, didn't it?" Luna smiled. Sebastian helped her put her maid dress on. Luna blushed. "D-do you still... Love me?" Sebastian inched closer to her face and smiled. "Of course, Luna." Luna felt her heart thumping a mile a minute. "My, Luna. You're blushing." Sebastian smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. He sat up. "Now, it's time to make the Young Master's tea. You can help too, Luna." Luna smiled as her tail swished.

Sebastian knocked on Ciel's office door. "Young Master? I've brought your tea." Sebastian opened the door slowly. "Master?" Luna gasped as the windows were open and all of the papers were scattered. Sebastian put his hand to his head. "Again? The tea will go to waste." Luna held both of Sebastian's hands. "S-Sebastian, wherever you go, I'll go with you. I'm not staying here." Sebastian looked at Luna. "Are you sure, Luna?" Luna crossed her arms. "I'm not that weak." Sebastian chuckled. "Alright, Luna." He scooped her up and put her on his shoulders. "Time to get the Young Master."

Finnian, Bard, and Mey Rin ran over to Sebastian. "Mr. Sebastian!" Sebastian put his hands to his hips. "I have something urgent to do. What is it now?" Mey Rin handed Sebastian a letter. "It's addressed to whoever is the head servant of the house!" Sebastian took the letter. "Hm. I see. 213 Bridge Lane? Everyone, take care of the house while we're off."

Sebastian ran at top speed to the address which led to a large mansion. "My, my, everyone is probably inside. Shall we go, Luna?" Luna narrowed her eyes. _I know this place._ "Luna?" Luna shook her head and followed Sebastian into the mansion. He picked up Luna and set her on the floor. "Luna, you have to stay under the table-" Luna shook her head as her large, retractable claws came out. "Sebastian," She looked up at him with her sweet, innocent eyes. "I'm sorry, but do you expect me to let you go unaccompanied?" She held his hand. "Please, Sebastian." Sebastian's eyes widened. "Luna, are you sure?" Luna looked at the ground. "I'm sure."

Sebastian opened the door to where Ciel was being held hostage. "Why, hello there." Ciel was wrapped up in chains and had cuts and bruises on his face. "I've come to get my Young Master." Luna's eyes widened. It was _him. _Sweat appeared on her face and she started to tremble. "S-S-Sebastian..." Her voice drifted off. Sebastian looked down at Luna who grabbed his leg. Sebastian turned toward the man who pointed a gun to Ciel's head. "Well, hello there, escapee." Luna gasped as she hid behind Sebastian. The man stood up and took out a massive sword. Luna ran out of the room, with the man walking behind her. Luckily, Sebastian tripped him and he landed on his face. "Where do you think you're going?" Sebastian released Ciel. "Are you okay, Master?" Ciel nodded his head and sighed. "Just a few cuts." Sebastian turned his head. "Now we have to find Luna." Sebastian kicked the man and stepped on him. "Luna, it's me." He picked her up from under a table and took them to the manor.

Sebastian sat on the bed. "I've already put the Young Master to bed." Luna took a shaky breath. "Sebastian, stay with me." She pushed him so that he would lie down. "Luna, what happened?" Luna buried her face in Sebastian's chest. "It was him.. the man I escaped from. Thomas." Sebastian scratched behind her ears. "Why did you escape?" Luna shuddered. "He did bad things to me. He tried to test bad things on me. He found me with my ears and tail that one day and took me there, but he started to hit me and.. and.." Luna started to cry. Sebastian held her close. "He's not here now. Why are you crying?" Luna sniffed. "I know he's out to get me." "But he was very easy to escape from, much less hurt him." Luna wiped her eyes with the back of her oversized nightgown sleeve. "You haven't seen him.. when he's mad. Very mad. He takes it out on everyone." She started to cry. "S-Sebastian.. Please don't leave me." He kissed her. "I will never leave you, Luna. Not for anything in the world." "I love you." Sebastian closed his eyes. "I love you too, Luna."


End file.
